


Shade

by oftortoises



Series: Collected Askbox Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftortoises/pseuds/oftortoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Greg take a day off from Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short drabble from a prompt on tumblr

“You sure we packed everything?”

“Yes, John. Relax, it’s just a day-long outing. We can always buy things from the shops in town if we need to.”

“Right. Sorry, Greg,” John replied apologetically. “It’s just been a while since I’ve had a day away from Sherlock.”

“I understand, don’t worry,” Greg smiled, reaching out to brush the hair out of the other man’s face. “Anyway, let’s get settled.”

Lestrade set about unloading the boot of the car as John stretched, surveying the landscape.

“That looks like a good spot,” he pointed to a large tree a little ways away.

“Mmm, looks lovely,” Greg replied, setting down a basket and slamming closed the boot of the car. “Here, take this.”

Each carrying picnic-gear, the men set out towards the tree. Greg spread out the blanket and laid down. John set down the basket and sat down beside him, playfully stroking the exposed skin on Greg’s stomach. Greg rolled over to face John, pulling him down into a warm kiss.

John pulled back and they both rolled onto their backs, gazing up at the gorgeous shade of the tree they were sat beneath.

“We should do this more often,” John remarked.

“I completely agree.”


End file.
